


[podfic] Aftermath

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Darkening of Valinor, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Immediately after the Darkening, Findis and Elemmírë attempt to adjust.





	[podfic] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049388) by [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger). 



> Many thanks to The_Wavesinger for recording permission! I'm quite pleased with this one.

Title: [Aftermath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8049388)  
Length: 25:10

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mdphfv4etphj97n/Aftermath.mp3)


End file.
